A Year Of Jelousy!
by CraigandSeanLovers
Summary: Emma starts to feel jelous of Ellie cause she is with Sean. When she starts wanting to compete with her for him, what will happen to Emma and Chris. Will it all work out in Emma's favor or will she end up alone?
1. Chapter 1

Ellie fumbled with the lock on her locker.  
  
"I finally get my old one to work and they give me a new one." Ellie thought still trying to get it open.  
  
"Can I help you with that?" Sean asked approaching her.  
  
"I guess." Ellie replied standing back.  
  
Sean was done within seconds, then he stood back like he was expecting something.  
  
"What do you want a standing ovation?" Ellie asked transferring her stuff into her locker.  
  
"No but a hello from my girlfriend might be nice. What's up with you anyway?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Come on! Tell me, I know something is up."  
  
"Can't I just be in a bitchy mood?" Ellie asked slamming her locker.  
  
"Sure, I guess. But I still think something else is going on."  
  
"Okay, I just don't want to be back here. I had a horrible summer with my parents. And now I'm back at school where I have to deal with people I don't even like that much. Also some of them I don't even know and I still don't like them. Now if you'll excuse me I have Armstrong for homeroom."  
  
When she was finished she headed to Mr. Armstrong's room. She took the seat in front of Ashley.  
  
Ellie threw her bag on top of the desk and slid into the chair.  
  
"Ellie are you okay?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yea how about you?"  
  
"Well, after major therapy I thought I was finally over Craig. But today I came back here and he tried to get me back. I can't handle this. I know I am going to crack." Ashley said putting her head down on her desk.  
  
"Ah screw em." Ellie replied sharply "Screw them all."  
  
"God what's gotten into you?"  
  
"A bad summer and lots of attitude."  
  
Then the bell rang, causing Ellie to jump in her seat. Something was definitely wrong with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emma sat in Mrs. Kwan's grade 10 homeroom. Mrs. Kwan had already collected all of the c. d players, magazines, and video games she would find today. Emma was zoning. She had been doing it all summer. She would sit in front of the t.v like she was watching it. But in the end she would have no idea what was going on.  
  
Emma looked over at Chris who was talking to Mrs. Kwan. She flipped open her note book and scribbled a note to Manny.  
  
~Manny~ Meet me after class. I have to talk to you.  
  
~Emma~  
  
Emma threw the note in front of Manny, and watched her shake her head okay after reading it.  
  
The bell rang and Manny met Emma at her locker.  
  
"Okay em, what's going on?" Manny asked.  
  
"This is all so weird. Ellie Nash is one person I never thought I would compete with." Emma said.  
  
"Em your not competition. Your Sean's ex, her and Sean are dating. It's not like how me and Ash were competing for Craig. So stop worrying so much."  
  
"What if it's not that we are competing, but that I wish we were." Emma muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie walked through the doors of Degrassi, and made her way down the street. "Ellie wait up!" Sean yelled running a few paces behind her. "What's going on with you? I mean you were silent all day," Sean said catching up to her. "Nothing." Ellie replied not wanting to talk to any one especially Sean. "Will you slow down, what's the rush?" "I just want to get home, I hate it here." "What's up with you? I hate the place remember you hate the people." "It's everything, just why does it have to be like this?" Ellie asked. "What do you mean 'why does it have to be like this?' why are you so mad at everybody?" "It's just hard at home, and then I come here and it's just too much pressure." Ellie said. "Your not doing it again are you?" Sean asked. "No, I am not that shook up." Ellie replied. "Are you sure?" "Yes, just stop worrying I promise it's not happening." "Okay well I have to go help Mr. L. in the shop. But you're sure your okay." "Yea I'll talk to you later." Sean kissed Ellie on the cheek and turned the other way to head back to Degrassi. Ellie turned into her driveway and headed upstairs to her room. She opened up her door that was covered in posters of old rock and roll bands. She threw her bag onto her desk and sat down to look like she was doing her homework. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Emma sat with Manny at the dot; they talked over smoothies that were slowly melting in the hot summer sun. "Why is her life so perfect, I mean does Ellie ever have a bad day?" Emma asked crossing her legs underneath the table. "Em, I'm sure Ellie has a bad day every once and a while. But what is so wrong with your life, you have Chris, you have me and J.T as friends." Manny replied. "It seems to lack excitement. Ellie she is so mysterious. Sean used to give me a little but of a different side besides the good girl." "But you are a good girl. Ellie isn't mysterious because she has Sean it's just who she is." Manny said taking a sip from her now melted smoothie."  
  
"Hey I am not a good girl, and you have to admit Sean makes her a little bit different."  
  
"Em are we even talking about the same person. The only thing that Sean adds to Ellie is that she is finally over Marco. You're just jealous and are making up weird things about her."  
  
"Why would I be jealous? I have Chris and me and Sean are over." Emma said taking a bite of the cookie in front of her.  
  
"I still think you jealous."  
  
"Manny! Will you just drop it!" Emma yelled.  
  
"Fine." Manny replied and from then on it was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellie sat at her desk staring at a small box sitting on her dresser. A medicine was sitting next to it. She walked over to it an opened the small box, inside was her protractor and a couple band-aids. Next to the box was her bottle of anti depressants. This summer Ellie had a bad encounter with cutting. She had stopped after she talked to Ms. Sauve and when her dad came home two weeks later. But when he left again in July her life turned into a roller coaster. Within weeks she was back into her cutting habits. When she started getting really sick Sean started to worry. So when she passed out at his house he rushed her to the hospital. For the rest of the summer she was in treatment and was now on anti-depressants.  
  
Now Ellie didn't know why she kept the box of her cutting stuff on her dresser. Maybe for a sense of security, knowing that if she wanted it, that it was there. Ellie put the box back down and went and sat back down at her desk. She didn't know why but she kept looking over at the box.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emma laid on top of her bed her history book laid open in front of her. She turned over and looked up at the sealing. Her cell phone started to ring and picking it up she checked the caller i.d. it was Chris of course.  
  
"Hello?" Emma answered.  
  
"Don't answer like you don't know it's me." Chris replied.  
  
"I was hoping my great boyfriend on the other line. So what are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking about you. I was thinking that we could maybe go out to this rave tommarrow night. Want to go?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yea it sounds like fun."  
  
"Okay well I'll talk to you later I still have homework to finish up."  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Emma said hanging up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sean walked out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into the kitchen a grabbed a coke out of the fridge. He thought of Ellie and how she could finish a coke in 5 minutes. He sighed slightly and walking into the kitchen to watch TV.  
  
"Sean man what's up with you? Problem with the girl?" Tacker his older brother asked.  
  
"Sort of, I just kind of think she might be hurting her self again." Sean replied taking a sip from his coke.  
  
"Do you know she is or are you guessing?"  
  
"Just guessing she is acting like she was when that was happening."  
  
"You're just going to have to figure it out." Tracker said hitting Sean on the shoulder and going out side to work on his bike.  
  
"Yea I guess I will." Sean said to himself taking one more sip from his coke and then throwing it into the trashcan next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will Sean do? How will Emma and Chris hang out the next night? Is Ellie going to start cutting herself? Read and find out and please review! 


End file.
